Platinum Stars
by xhotel.california
Summary: She wanted platinum; he wanted her.  R&R please :D Gaius/Evelyn


**A/N: Ight. so, I started playing not that long ago and decided that this had to happen at some point. I know the title's lame.  
><strong>

**to all fans of my other stories: I just got wifi and have none of my previous work with me since I'm on vacation and didn't bring my computer and I'm stuck using someone else's xP I'll be home soon and therefore updating.**

**Summary: _[I hate these fucking things.] _She wanted platinum; he wanted her.  
><strong>

**Insert funny disclaimer here.**

**Pairings: Evelyn/Gaius (because, really, if Gaius isn't gay - which is highly debatable with all the little hearts he gives you - this happens.), mentions of Raven/Zaid (because, and you can't blame me for saying this, that'd be fucking hilarious), mentions of Micah/Daria (because who else could Micah make demon look-too-much-like-daddy-to-not-be-a-clone children with?), and mentions of Sofia/OMC - the last three really are only if you squint really hard and pay attention.**

**Rating: T (Daddy, are you proud - for once? I don't HAVE to write demented, foul-mouthed, sex-involving, uber-long stories! xD)**

**To all those who read my other stories: this really isn't like any of them. it's basically all fluff.**

**First one-shot. Be nice about it. And review. Because it's nice. And I KNOW you ALL are nice. RIGHT? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Platinum Stars<br>**

It really was too hot to be wearing that outfit in the middle of summer, and she'd be doing him a favor if she'd make him some new clothes; his old ones were covered in soot and metal shavings. But could she really ask him to give up some of his platinum? It was his favorite, after all, and, even worse, it was getting harder and harder to come by these days.

Since no one really went into the ruins after that whole Daria-got-kidnapped-by-some-dragon thing went down and Gaius passed out down there a few weeks ago, the ores never really got replenished and the monsters were getting harder to get rid of.

Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe she should just turn around, go home, and figure out how to make the outfit without platinum. Maybe...too late, she was already at the weapons shop.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the traveler who opened the door for her, ignoring his what-the-fuck look at her clothes. With a look that didn't betray her nervousness planted on her face, she waved to Raven before turning and heading toward the forge.

"Hey, Gaius," she smiled as cheerfully as she could manage in that situation, trying not to fidget with her plush monkey.

"Oh, hey there, Ev." He turned from the metal he was pounding away on with that dashing smile of his. "What can I do for ya?"

Hesitating, she noticed that he only had one piece of platinum left in his basket. Suddenly she felt a little too guilty to go through with her plan. "Um, well, you know. I was just, um, passing by, and was wondering what you were working on..." She lied terribly.

He blinked at her a few times, not really buying her excuse but figured there was a reason she wasn't telling him. Maybe it was because Raven was there? "Zaid asked me to upgrade his cutlass for him. How about you? What're you up to?" He turned back to the forge, knowing she wouldn't mind if he worked while they spoke and unable to keep facing her without staring.

"Oh, you know, just, um, hangin' around." Shrugging, she pulled a stool from under a bench and perched on top of it, thankful that he'd decided to turn away. "Sofia went out with Xavier, Dad's off to the city with that traveler scout to get more recipes. I'm all alone today." She sighed and hunched over. She'd never tell him, but she loved to watch him work, loved the way his muscles expanded and contracted with each swing of his hammer, the power displayed with each movement. She wanted to trace those muscle with her fingertips, the ones in his back and arms. Which brought her to realize that he was wearing one of the lighter outfits she'd made for him.

"Well, I'm about to run out and get some silver and emeralds, if you wanna come with?" He tried not to let his hope show through in his voice, not looking at her so she wouldn't see his blush.

"That would be great!" She perked up, trying not to show him just how eager she was.

"Alright, then. Come on." He fixed her with a soft smile and swung his hammer to rest over his shoulder.

She followed slightly behind him, relieved that the outfit fit him as perfectly as it did and that he seemed as comfortable in it as he did it he usual clothes.

"You're wearing the outfit I made you the other week..." Evelyn commented shyly, a timid half smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, it's really comfy." He sent her a brilliant grin over his shoulder. "Especially since it's getting hotter out."

Her smile widened. "I'm glad!"

Gaius chuckled softly and waved his hand for her to walk beside him. He couldn't exactly sneak glances at her if she was behind him. As she sped up to match his pace, her hand brushed his and he couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that ran down his spine at the contact.

How long had he hidden his feelings for her? Raven knew. Gods knew that she knew. Micah knew; the kid had been trying his heart out to set the two up for months now. Sofia knew something that she wasn't telling him, causing an overwhelming sense of dread to drown his heart. It seemed the only one who didn't know was Evelyn.

He sighed and stole a quick glance over at her. He didn't think he could hide any longer. And he knew he couldn't go on much longer not knowing who it was that kept her from him. So, instead of going to the Sand Sea in the Sol Terrano Desert, he veered into the Star Dunes. It was too early for stars, since it was only noon, but it was still a magnificent view.

She didn't understand why he was taking her to the Dunes, since he'd said he wanted to mine, but she didn't complain, just silently followed him. Evelyn hung back as he stepped toward the edge of the cliff. He just stood there for a long while, not saying anything, just staring out into the desert with a solemn look on his face.

"Why'd you really come in today?" He asked quietly, not turning to face her or even glancing back at her.

She sighed and stared at her shoes. "I was making a new outfit and was wondering if you had any platinum that I could use... But when I came in, you only had one piece, and i know you love using platinum, so I didn't want to ask you for it..." Blushing, she looked away from his back and let her voice trail off.

"You can have when we get back." He offered sheepishly, thankful it hadn't been to talk about someone else like she used to when she was in her Carlos-fascination stage.

"Really?" Startled, she snapped her gaze back to him. Gaius never gave out his last piece of metal, especially when said last piece was of his precious platinum.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? I can always get more. I've been running low on gold, and Raven needs a diamond for an accessory, so I have to go back into the ruins, anyway."

She took a bold step forward and risked outing her feelings with a concerned hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful down there, okay? Rumor has it that the monsters are getting stronger down there."

Again, he shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"You said that last time I told you to be careful and you blacked out down there. Micah had to go get you, remember? I don't want that to happen again."

"Of course I remember. I got an earful from Raven for worrying her." He snapped, turning his head away and shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"She wasn't the only one worried, you know." She whispered, sitting down on the edge, letting her legs dangle down the side of the cliff. "I always worry about you when you go out." Staring at her hands in her lap, she sighed. "I know that you're a great swordsman and all, but accidents happen."

After a moment of staring down at her, he sat beside her, bracing himself on his hands, one on the other side of her, the other sprawled on his other side. "I'll be fine, I promise." He bumped her shoulder with the top of his head playfully.

Smiling, she ruffled his shaggy hair. "You'd better be, mister."

Chuckling, he sat up straight and shook his head to fix his hair, reverting back to the Gaius she knew and loved. But he went quiet again, staring down at her and playing with one of her many bracelets.

"Hey Gaius?" She started softly, searching his face with her eyes. His grunt in response only worried her further. "Are you okay?"

Sighing, he lifted his legs up, bringing them to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. "I...yeah." He wanted to tell her, wanted to just blurt it out, or not even say anything and just kiss her before she could reject him, so he could taste her just once. Gods, if he could just feel her lips under his once, he could memorize the feeling, her taste, and he'd be okay with that.

"You're lying." She sighed and stared at her lap again. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. But I'm here if you wanna talk about it."

"I can't tell you, Ev. I'm sorry." He said it as gently as he could, trying not to sound so sorrowful, and rested his chin on his knees.

"Why not?" Turning slightly to face him, she ran her hand down his back, relishing in the way the thin material of his shirt allowed her to find the exact shape of his muscles. She frowned when he tensed under her hand. "What's wrong, Gaius? Why can't you tell me?" Instead of answering, he shook his head and looked away. "I can see you're hurting, and I wanna help...Let me help Gaius."

"I...I know we're friends...but...that's kind of the problem..." He started, hating the way the words had come out and the hurt that crossed her face. "It's not that I don't want to be your friend but..." He stared out into the vast expanse of sand, trying to find the words he needed. "I...I want more."

She stared at him for a moment, processing his statement while he blushed and hid his face in his knees. After what seemed like an eternity for the dwarf, she laid her head on his shoulder blade.

"What do you mean?" Her words were soft and...hopeful? He tried not to get his hopes up.

"I...I like you a lot, Evelyn. I have for a long time. I just...never knew how to tell you. And then when you had that crush on Carlos..." He tensed again. "It hurt. I know you didn't know...you couldn't tell, but...I-"

She cut him off with a soft kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush furiously. "I get it."

"I'm sorry...I tried to hide it...but I...I can't anymore..." With that, he pulled away and stood. "Um, stop by the shop later and I'll give you the platinum...Come on, I'll take you home..." He offered his hand, which she took gratefully.

But she didn't let go once she stood up, and she didn't make for the town again. She just stood where she was, her small hand in his larger one. "Gaius..." His name rolled off her tongue in a gentle yet somehow sultry whisper as if she'd been waiting for this moment.

Hearing it, he couldn't control himself anymore. He took a step closer to her and dove in to kiss her, his movement quick enough so she couldn't avoid it. The kiss itself was soft and nervous, though he grew bolder when he realized that she was reciprocating the gentle movement of lips. He sighed into her mouth when it opened beneath his to allow his gently probing tongue into the warm cavern. Her free hand found itself cupping his cheek while the other held his hand tightly, entwining their fingers together. His free arm wound around her waist and pulled her closer to him, unwilling to have any space left between them as he explored her mouth.

She pulled away first, feeling light-headed from the lack of air, and he panicked for a moment before her nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I..." He started but couldn't find anything to say so he just held her close.

"I was always hoping...that all those presents and every time you wore the outfits...that it meant that you...that you wanted me...but you always hung around Raven...I thought-"

He cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. "Raven's like my little sister, nothing else. She's with Zaid, anyway," when she tensed, he smoothed his free hand down her back then up under her shirt to run his fingers along her spine, "and I'd never think of her like that. I've wanted you for a long, long time, Ev. I..." He jostled his shoulder a bit to get her to look at him and spoke against her lips. "I love you."

Dazzling purple eyes met brilliant blue-gray orbs before a loving smile broke out on her lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
